Le monde peut arrêter de tourner
by poussinkitu01
Summary: un petit os tout en douceur pour commencer, les personnages de smallville ne m'appartiennent pas et son réserver aux scénaristes fous qui en font ce qu'ils veulent !


Le temps lui importait peu, le travail lui importait peu, il pouvait rester des heures dans cette position. Il se repositionna et recolla son visage contre la peau si douce de sa femme, il aimait cette douce sensation de chaleur diffuse que dégageait sa compagne, elle avait reposé sa main dans les cheveux de son mari, caressant la crinière noire de celui-ci.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le monde qui l'entourait, il fit abstraction des bruits de la ville non loin, des avions, des cris, des conversations, des voitures et du monde en général, il ne voulait entendre qu'une seule et unique chose, un son reposant, réconfortant.

Il se concentra davantage, le cœur régulier de sa femme parcourait tout son être, il adorait l'entendre dans les moments durs, il savait alors que tout pouvait arriver. Il sentit alors la main de celle-ci se mettre sur sa joue signe qu'elle voulait bouger légèrement. Il souleva sa tête le temps que la jeune femme reprenne une meilleure position puis reposa sa tête contre se sanctuaire reposant.

Il reprit sa méditation, si seulement il avait pu avoir cela pendant son entraînement avec son père les choses auraient été différentes, il pouvait braver n'importe quel obstacle pour ne serait ce que quelques secondes de pur bonheur.

Il reprit l'écoute du cœur de sa femme, il battait un peu plus vite, elle devait êtes plongée dans sa lecture au point de tout ressentir, il bougea de nouveau sa tête pour repartir un peu plus bas en espérant capter d'autres sons, il sentit un léger coup au niveau de sa joue signe qu'il approchait de son but.

Soudain il capta ce qu'il cherchait depuis des heures maintenant, des battements rapides étouffés par du liquide, il posa sa main juste à côté espérant capter un nouveau coup mais son correspondant ne fit plus un seul bruit, seul les battements indiquait sa présence.

Sa main se positionna de l'autre côté du ventre de sa femme, il sentit une légère bosse, les pieds devaient se situés près de l'estomac donc la tête se trouvait vers les reins, il tourna la tête, le visage tourné vers celui de sa femme qui avait pour l'instant abandonnée sa lecture pour se concentrer sur son homme.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux se berçant au son étouffé qui lui parvenait, il avait de la chance et pour rien au monde il ne laisserait sa place, il commença à chantonner une petite mélodie, celle que sa mère lui chantait quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil quand il était petit. Il sentit que les deux battements ralentissaient légèrement.

Le monde pouvait arrêter de tourner, le soleil pouvait disparaître, l'univers pouvait l'espace d'un instant tourner à l'envers que pour rien au monde il ne donnerait ces quelques minutes.

La vie lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau, lui qui n'y croyait pas, il avait toujours cru que sa différence l'empêcherait un jour de vivre tout cela, ils en avaient tout les deux parler pendant des heures se faisant une raison, puis la vie les avait prit de cour un beau jour de mars.

La vie avait réussit à s'installer là où personne ne l'attendait, elle avait réussit à fusionner les différences pour créer une nouvelle personne, le miracle comme beaucoup l'appelait.

Clark referma les yeux une nouvelle fois se berçant au son qui lui parvenait, il enroula son deuxième bras autour de la taille de sa femme et après long soupir partit au pays des songes rejoindre son enfant.

Lois reprit sa lecture laissant son homme reprendre des forces, elle adorait ses minutes de magie où rien d'autre que sa famille ne comptait, elle avait hâte que leur enfant naisse pour elle aussi pouvoir écouter son cœur battre sous ses oreilles, elle jalousait son mari pour cela, il avait pu l'entendre et le voir avant elle mais voir son visage si serein valait bien cette différence.

Les Kent profitèrent de ces minutes de bonheurs seuls dans leur maison loin de la folie de la ville, loin de la folie du monde et loin des contraintes du temps.

et voila un petit os très clois

premier que je fais sur cette série

bonnes lecture ;)


End file.
